Early Morning Sunset
by radiogirl
Summary: They travel by night and play by day. City by city, they live. The music defines their lives, and in it they find their hope. Together, Maria and Michael get swept away in the melody of summer, allowing them to forget everything that’s holding them back.
1. Beginnings

Title: Early Morning Sunset

Author: Radiogirl

Summary: They travel at night and play by day. City by city, they live. The music defines their lives, and in it they find their hope. Together, Maria and Michael get swept away in the melody of summer, allowing them to forget everything that's holding them back.

Credit: I own none of the Roswell characters or plot lines, or any of the quotes used at the beginning of chapters. However, the name Early Morning Sunset is mine, and any lyrics of the band in the upcoming chapters will be mine as well.

A/N- My other story isn't going too well right now, and I got the idea for this story last night. So today I sat down to write it, and this is what came out. I hope everyone enjoys it. I absolutely love music- it's changed my life in so many ways. I love concerts, I love local bands, and I've loved Roswell for years, so I decided to combine them all. I hope this works out as well as I think it's going to. The story will get quite a bit more complicated in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review, the reviews inspire me to go on.

* * *

"'_Cause it feels like summer again. I was thinking that it just might never begin. After winter and spring, it feels good to have the sun on my face again."_

_-The Wallflowers_

Chapter One

Maria shielded her eyes from the grueling New Mexico sun, squinting down at the numbers on the paper. People passed around her on the busy sidewalk, the heat wilting their bodies into huddled masses as they made their way to their destinations. The case hung heavy on her shoulder and she shifted her weight, attempting to balance the weight of the guitar. She looked up at the building in front of her and double checked the address, realizing she'd found the right building.

She pushed open the door to the small shop, the cool air welcoming her as she stepped into the room. She heard music from above, but the shop was silent. She looked around at the guitars lining the walls, the drum sets in the corner, the sheet music in a rack at the back.

"Can I help you?" The voice from behind her startled her and she spun around. The petite girl smiled at Maria's surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Did you need help finding something?"

Maria looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand. "Um, yeah... someone called me... from a band. They said they were looking for a bass guitarist and they'd heard me play at a gig? I don't know; I might have the wrong place..."

"Oh! Maria, right?" The girl's smile grew. "Of course! You're in the right place. I'm so glad you decided to join us. I've heard your stuff and you're amazing, girl." She paused looking upward toward where the music had grown louder. She laughed, "Max is the one who called you. He's really excited that you wanted to come."

Maria blushed. She'd been complimented on her playing before, but it always came as a surprise to her. "Well, I've heard the band before at local shows, and they're awesome. I was surprised when he called."

Liz smiled and rolled her eyes, "yeah, there's been a bit of drama around her lately. Evan, the bass guitarist, was clashing with everyone in the band, especially Michael. Finally things just blew up and he left the band. We've been searching for awhile, actually. You're the first person Max has even suggested to replace Evan." She paused and laughed. "I'm Liz, by the way. I don't think I even introduced myself."

She held out her hand and Maria took it, smiling. "I'm Maria... well, obviously." Liz laughed again and looked upstairs one song ended and another one began.

"They'll be so excited you're here. Come on up. I think everyone is here." Liz led the way toward the back of the shop. A small hallway led to a narrow staircase. The stairs creaked as they climbed, the noise being taken over by the music above. Maria felt her stomach flutter as nervousness set in. The stairs opened up into an attic room thick with the stench of guitar strings and sweat. Maria looked around at the four bodies placed around the room. Entranced, none of them saw Liz and Maria as they entered the room. They played, the music filling the room with its melodic hymn. Maria recognized Max standing toward the front, strumming his guitar and singing slowly, his eyes closed, listening closely to the music.

Slowly his eyes opened, first falling on Liz and then on Maria. He smiled, holding up his hand. "Hold up!" He screamed, and the music stopped. He swung the guitar strap over his head and leaned it up against the wall, taking a step forward. "Maria?" He asked, his eyebrows rising in a question. She nodded and his smile grew. "I'm so glad you came."

She smiled as well, shaking his hand. "Well, I'm grateful for the opportunity. I've admired your work for awhile."

Max turned toward the rest in the room. For the first time, Maria noticed that each set of eyes fell on her in a questioning gaze. "Everyone, this is Maria DeLuca, the one we heard at Static a month or so ago. She's going to be taking over for Evan."

"Thank God," The boy in the corner laughed. "We're all going to miss Saint Evan so much, I'm sure." He set his guitar against the wall and stepped forward to shake her hand. "I'm Alex, and let me just say, we're all very glad to have you here. Not only are you most likely way cooler than Evan, but I'm sure you'll look a LOT better in a skirt."

"Alex!" The blond girl screeched, standing up from behind the keyboard. "I cannot believe you just said that." She smiled apologetically, shaking Maria's hand. "Don't mind Alex, he was dropped on his head as a child. I'm Isabel."

Maria smiled at her, shaking her hand. Her gaze traveled to the boy behind the drums, finding his eyes pinned on her in a cautious and inquisitive gaze. He made no move to get up, but sat staring at her in evaluation.

"And Mr. Silent back there is Michael," Isabel said, looking back toward Michael behind the drums. "Don't worry; he's that rude to everyone."

"I'm not rude, Izzy, I'm reserved." Michael said, his voice light with sarcasm. He lifted his hand in a half wave, throwing a "hey" at her before picking up his drum sticks again. "So are we going to play today or what?"

Max nodded. "That's actually a really good idea. We can start teaching Maria the chords. Sound good?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Awesome, let's get started."

He picked up his guitar and looked at her as she knelt down to open the guitar case. "Welcome to Early Morning Sunset," he smiled, before picking up his guitar and strumming the first chord.

Hours Later

Max yelled out the signal and Maria stopped playing. She stretched her fingers out then closing them into a fist, attempting to return feeling to her hand. She felt the sweat matting her hair as she swung the guitar strap over her shoulder and let out a sigh. They'd been playing for hours, and she finally felt like she was getting it down.

She felt the kind of exhaustion that she only got after a day of playing. It was the success of the ache in her fingers, the sweat on her back. An exhausted happiness that she only got with a guitar in her hand.

"That was awesome, Maria. I can already tell this is going to work out." Max smiled as he watched her pack away her guitar. He looked out the window at the dark desert evening. "I didn't even realize it was this late. Where are you staying?"

"At the motel on the other end of town. Less than a mile walk, I'll be fine." She commented, picking up the guitar case and balancing it on her shoulder.

"No way girl, you're not walking alone. I'll walk with you," Liz offered, standing up beside her.

Michael laughed, moving from behind the drums. "Yeah, like two girls walking alone at night is better than one." He cast a sideways glance at Maria. "I'll walk her back."

Maria tried to hide her surprise as they made their way down the stairs. Michael hadn't said a word to her the entire night, and now he'd offered to walk her home. They made their way through the shop, calling their goodbyes as they stepped out into the night.

They walked slowly down the dimly lit street, the light from the shop getting fainter as they traveled further away. The silence fell between the two; the only noise coming from the constant beat of the crickets and the shuffle of their feet on the pavement. She took a glance at him and saw him looking up at the night sky as they walked.

"So you're from around here?" His voice broke the silence, turning his head toward her.

"Yeah, Marshall, it's a couple towns over." She answered, smiling as she looked down at her feet. "It's about forty miles, I'd say."

He nodded. "Max has just been ecstatic for weeks at the idea of you coming to play with us. Our music hasn't been the same without a bass, and that damn Evan sure as hell wasn't coming back." Maria heard the anger in his voice. He quickly moved on, replacing the anger. "Anyway, you've definitely exceeded our expectations."

Maria smiled, glad the night would mask her crimson cheeks. "Thanks, you guys are amazing." She paused. "Where did you get the name? Early Morning Sunset? It has a nice edge to it."

"Max and I used to go into the desert when we were in high school. Sometimes we'd stay for hours until the sun began to rise. Max has always loved desert sunrises. One day we were sitting there as we watched the sun crawl above the horizon and he smiled and said, 'look at that. It's so beautiful. It almost looks like sunset.' And there it was... Early Morning Sunset. He likes to think that if we ever get famous and start touring constantly, it will always remind us of where we came from."

Silence fell as Michael finished. Maria watched him as he spoke, a distant look in his eye taking over as he told the story of their past. "That's beautiful," the words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. She felt her cheeks burn redder as she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, Max is into all that sappy shit. I swear, you'll see. He and Liz are disgusting sometimes." He laughed, regaining his sarcastic tone. "Anyway, we leave in a week and a half for the road. You've seen the cities list?" She nodded and he continued. "Lots of local stuff but we'll be on the road for a couple of months. I'm not sure how many yet."

Maria snuck a sideways glance at Michael as they walked in silence again. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked downward. His t-shirt was worn thin from too many washings and on his left bicep she saw the faint tattoo through the light material. For a moment, she wondered what it meant. His jeans hung low on his hips, falling in a pool around the chucks on his feet. She pulled her eyes away when he looked at her.

"Did we just pass your motel?" He asked, looking behind them.

Maria looked back too and laughed in embarrassment. "Yes, that we did." She said, turning on her heel and walking back toward the motel that she'd been too distracted to notice. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for walking me back," she said, smiling slightly at his awkward form standing on the sidewalk.

He stood staring at her for a moment in silence. "Thank you for letting me," he said before smiling and starting back down the sidewalk. She watched his back as he walked away, ignoring the feeling in her stomach knowing that it could never be acknowledged.


	2. Escape

A/N- Although I only got two reviews on the first chapter, I will prevail because I love this story, and I really don't want it to end. Writing this story is like sharing every single concert I've ever been to and as I mentioned before, I love concerts- they've changed my life. So, here's the new chapter. Much longer than I intended, but I guess that's a good thing. :) Please review, it helps so much more than you could believe. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't make Michael into a bad guy!

* * *

_"Walking down this hill tonight I had a thought, it was my own and then the moon swept by the clouds and saved the starlight. Oh shall I be or shall I not be? I don't know, I just don't feel like it tonight."  
-Travis_

Maria fumbled with the keys in her hands, the cell phone on the other side of the door striking a rhythm with its persistent rings.

"Come on, come on," she mumbled, finally jamming the key into the lock and opening the door. She burst into the dark hotel room and fumbled for the phone by the side of the bed. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly, closing the door behind her and perching on the bed.

"Hey, baby," the voice murmured. At the sound of his deep voice she felt the smile warming on her cheeks.

"Hey yourself," she laughed, kicking her shoes off and nudging them under the bed with her feet. She leaned back on the headboard and closed her eyes. "How are things back home?"

He sighed and she imagined him sitting there, his eyes sad, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Lonesome without you."

She felt her heart drop. "I'm sorry Kyle. I know it's hard, but I had to come. I just-"

He broke her off with a low laugh, "don't worry about it Ria. I know why you left. I also know that this is a great opportunity for you, and I know that you're going to be amazing. So don't you worry about me. We're all going to be just fine here without you. You need to spread your wings."

**Hours later- on the other side of town**

Michael leaned his head back on the pillow, staring out into the darkness surrounding him. He felt the sweat from the days work drying on his skin and he let out a sigh, feeling his muscles relax with each coming minute. He knew the world had been asleep for hours, and he felt the stillness of the darkness that only existed in the wee hours of the morning when the night was ending and the new day would soon begin. Sleep had become more and more of a rarity for him as the days past. He wished so hard for sleep, but knew that it wouldn't come for him. As each day went by, the nights stretched longer and longer into almost infinite amounts of time. He'd watch the glowing numbers on the clock flick forward every sixty seconds- watching the night pass by him.

A picture of Maria rushed quickly into his mind, and for a moment he wondered what she was dreaming of at that moment. Although he knew it wasn't him, his mind still lingered on the thought. He thought of their walk down the lonely Roswell streets and sighed. He'd heard through the grapevine that she had someone waiting for her back home. He knew it was wrong... but this made him yearn even more.

Michael felt the sick sensation of deceit sliding deep within him. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. It was the feeling of control slowly seizing him again. He used to live for this control, but it had been so long since it had clutched his heart in this way. As he lay in his bed, a sly smile fixed on his face, he could feel the control easing back into him. As much as he pushed it away, he couldn't stop what he was born to feel.

**Days later**

A week and a half flew by in a flurry of rehearsals and long hours of practice. Maria worked long into the night with Max, memorizing the chords and training her fingers to fly over the notes. It was hard work, but Maria thrived on it.

As she spent the days in Roswell, she got to know each one of the band members better. She felt like she'd been allowed a key into their lives. Liz told her the story of her romance with Max. She'd been banished from her house because of their deep love and commitment, only to find her niche managing the band and scheduling concert dates. They ran the music store during their off periods, and devoted their lives to the band when they toured. She'd learned of Isabel, Max's sister. Her stories of love and loss. Her on again-off again relationship with crazy Alex who always cracked jokes. Maria sometimes watched Alex when he grew silent as he leaned back, listening to the group talk. No matter how many jokes he cracked, he couldn't hide the far away look in his eyes when he looked at Isabel. She learned of Michael who'd been cast from every place he'd ever been allowed to call a home. Thrown from house to house, it had hardened the edges in his face. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the shield that years of neglect had formed.

They were such an amazing group and they welcomed her with such open arms. After only twelve days she felt like she'd known them for years. After the third day, she'd left the motel and moved her things into the empty room in Isabel's apartment. She now felt at home in Roswell, and at home with a group of people she hardly knew.

The tour loomed on the horizon and was met with great anticipation by everyone in the group. They slowly began to pack up their lives and get ready to head on the road. Eventually, time rolled to a stop, and as the sun rose, they packed their lives into the small bus that was to be home for the next months.

Maria looked at the bus as the people moved around her. It was small, but it was enough. The group had bought it years ago, and they'd used it on all their tours. The bus would house them and a small trailer attached to the back that held their equipment.

"Hello Miss Maria," the voice said behind her and she turned to see Alex wandering up behind her.

She smiled, "hey Alex."

"So, you ready for all of this?" He asked with a laugh. "Life on the road with Early Morning Sunset is fun of course, but we're crazy."

Maria laughed and looked back toward the bus. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to handle it. I love touring, I love playing shows. I just love… music. I'm really excited about all of this."

He smiled, the sarcasm in his eyes being replaced with sincerity. "Well Maria DeLuca, I look forward to this tour as well. I think we're all going to get along just fine." He looked toward the bus as well and held out his hand. "Now, let's board this bus and get on the road."

Maria laughed and took his hand and the walked around to the entrance of the bus. They stepped through and Maria looked at her surroundings. The driver's seat was at the front, accompanied by a passenger seat. Directly behind that there was the living quarters. A small kitchenette attached to a living room area with two couches on each wall and a TV mounted to the wall. Behind that was a door to sleeping area where there were three bunks stacked on each wall. Behind the sleeping area was a small bathroom.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home," Alex announced as they both walked into the bus. The others were already sprawled around the sitting area, their eyes fixed on the movie playing on the television. Max climbed up the steps behind them and took a seat at the wheel.

"Well," he said, looking back. "I guess we're off!" His statement was met by cheers as he turned on the engine, and started down the street. The tour finally began.

**That night**

It took them only a few hours to reach the first town. They were playing local, small bars and clubs. Although Early Morning Sunset still played in small buildings, each one of their shows had already sold out.

They were playing in a bar in a small town outside of Santa Fe. They arrived at around five and started setting up their equipment. The bar was toward the front and there was a wall with a door that separated it from the small makeshift stage and concert hall toward the back that was built for about three hundred concert-goers.

By seven the room was full and the smoke hung thick in the air. Maria peered through the curtain at the crowd and felt her stomach drop. Large crowds had always made her nervous, especially when playing with a new band for the first time.

"Don't worry Maria, you'll be great." Max said, coming up behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "I know it's nerve wracking, but you're amazing and you know the chords so well. You're going to rock."

"Thanks Max," she said. The others slowly began to group around them and they formed a small circle.

"Alright guys. This is the first show of the new tour. Are we going to rock?" A chorus of screams followed him and Max put his hand in the center. They all piled their hands in the center and closed their eyes for a brief moment of silence. "Then let's do this." He yelled. Maria could feel the electricity between them all as they took the stage.

Maria played flawlessly, and the crowd responded to the band with amazing devotion. After the second song, they stopped for a moment to retune and Max spoke into the microphone.

"We're so pumped to see you all again! It's been too long since we've been on the road, and I've definitely missed this." Screams followed his statement and he laughed, lightly plucking his guitar to tune it. "Since we have a minute, I should introduce you all to four of the greatest people I know. Well, I'm Max," he said and laughed as a few girls whistled and screamed. "In the back corner there is Alex Manes. Right next to him on keyboards is my lovely sister, Isabel Evans. Hiding behind the drum set back there is Michael Guerin. I'm especially pleased to introduce to you the lovely lady on my right who probably doesn't look too familiar to everyone. Maria DeLuca is our new bass guitarist."

He finished the introductions and the crowd broke out into screams and applause again. He laughed, taking a swig from the water bottle at his feet. "Alright, now that that shit's out of the way, how about some music? We're Early Morning Sunset, and this one's called Winding Road," the chords started up again and Maria closed her eyes, getting swept away in the feeling she'd grown to love.

**Later that night**

The whole group exited the stage in a rush. They decided that after showers they would hit one of the clubs downtown. They all showered and got ready and an hour later, they headed out for the club. They laughed and joked as they walked down the dark sidewalks. Their laughter filled the evening, a jovial feeling of warmth and acceptance wrapped around Maria.

They'd been told about a small but fun dance club only a few blocks from the bar, and when they got there it was already packed and lively. They made their way through security and Alex pushed open the doors. The group emptied out into the dark club. Loud techno music bounced off the walls, vibrating through the floor and bright lights lit up the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

The group dispersed into separate directions and Maria headed to the side where a small bar sat. She perched on one of the chairs and stared out toward the dance floor. She saw Max and Liz entwined, moving melodically to the beat of the music. As she watched, her mind wandered to Kyle, so far away. She felt her heart ache as she remembered the way he'd looked at her on her last day in Marshall. He hadn't been able to hide the disappointment in his eyes and it had made her hurt to know that it lurked so deep within him. There was so much they could never say, so many memories that they'd shared. She'd been with him for so long that being without him for these months almost seemed impossible.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun to see Alex behind her. He leaned forward and put his mouth near her ear. "Come on baby," he said in a deep voice, "we're dancing."

Maria laughed and jumped up from the stool as he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Michael stood, leaning against the wall away from the dancers. He watched Maria's face light up as Alex spun her around. He saw the laughter in her eyes as she danced, and he yearned to be near her and place his hand where Alex's lay on the small of her back. Slowly he pushed himself away from the wall and made his way through the crowd. He tapped Alex on the shoulder and the pair turned toward him.

"Can I cut in?" He yelled over the music.

Alex laughed and nodded, "Fine, fine, fine Guerin. Can't get your own girls so you're stealing mine? I see how it goes." He joked, slapping the other man on the shoulder.

Maria smiled and leaned toward Alex, "go find Isabel," she said, just loud enough for him to her. He smiled sweetly at her before walking away.

She turned toward Michael and he raised his eyebrows, a questioning smile on his face. He held out his hand and she took it. Slowly, he drew her body nearer to his. Their eyes caught one last time before the music took over and they quickly gave into the sensation.

**At the same time**

Liz took a sip from her drink and fanned herself, laughing as she looked toward Max. She stopped when she saw the distant look in his eye as he stared off into the crowd. "What is it, Max?" She asked, concerned.

"Look," he said, nodding his head toward the dance floor. She turned and saw what he was staring at. Maria and Michael moved rhythmically on the dance floor, their eyes closed and bodies moving closer together with every beat. "Can you believe that?" He asked, sighing. "Not again."

Liz shook her head as she watched the two. "Max, it could be different..." her voice trailed off.

"It's never different, Liz. You know that and I know that. It never is."

**Back on the dance floor**

Maria closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Michael's body so close to hers as they danced. The music carried them away as they moved; the heat of the night increasing with every beat of the music. Their bodies slowly grew closer together, drawn by the force of the music and the desire to feel again. Maria's eyes closed tightly, feeling him so near to her, grinding slowly to the music surrounding them, erasing every thought of Kyle she'd had at the beginning of the night.

Michael exhaled, feeling Maria's body winding into his as they danced. The passion of the evening carried them away as they entwined, falling deeper and deeper into the melody. He ran his hands through her light hair, and felt as she leaned into him. The sensation was intoxicating, making him forget for a brief moment the reason he'd asked her to dance in the first place, numbing him from all of his thoughts as he got lost in the feeling of her.

The music ended abruptly and the two pulled away. Maria smiled, pulling her hair out of her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'll be right back," he called as another song started. She nodded and began to head toward the bar. Michael made his way slowly toward the bathroom. The music grew fainter and fainter as he walked away from the dance floor.

He felt a hand grab his arm and he spun to see Max standing near him, a look in his eye. "Hey Max," Michael said casually, reaching for the door handle.

"Michael," Max said stopped him and Michael turned toward him. Max's eyes were hard, staring straight through him. "Michael, don't do it. Not to her."

Michael felt his heart drop as he shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about, Maxwell?" He asked, pretending he had no idea what Max was talking about.

"Don't do it again. Not to Maria. Just… just don't." Max pleaded, his eyes softening as he looked at Michael. "I know you don't want to do this."

Michael glared at him, angered at the fact that Max could see so deep into his motives. "Lay off, Max. You have no idea what you're talking about." He yanked his arm away and entered the near-deserted bathroom.

He leaned slowly up against the sink, looking at his blurry reflection in the dirty mirror. Max's words echoed through his brain and he sighed, shaking his head. Max could never understand the complexities in Michael's heart. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore; all he knew was that he couldn't drag this girl down with him. Max was right, as much as Michael didn't want to admit it. He slowly turned, exiting the bathroom. He pushed his way through the crowd, forcing himself not to look toward where he knew Maria was. He walked out the doors and into the night air. The rain fell lightly around him and he lowered his head, allowing the rain to wash away the sweat on his skin and the sins in his heart. He walked down the sidewalk, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He made his way back to the bus without a word, disappearing into the dark night.


	3. Words

A/N- Sorry, I know it's been forever. I've been on winter break, and therefore I was back at my parents' house in another city. It made writing a lot more strained… not that that's a good excuse, but at least it's an excuse. Here is the new chapter. Thank you to the reviewers, please keep it up because I seriously love this story and I really want to keep going. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

"_I can't sleep 'cause it hurts when I think my thoughts aren't at peace with the plans that we make, the chances we take. They're not yours, they're not mine. There's waves that can break all the words that we said and the words that we mean. Words can fall short, can't see the unseen 'cause the world is awake for somebody's sake. Now please close your eyes. Woman, please get some sleep and know that if I knew all of the answers I would not hold them from you." –Jack Johnson, "No Other Way"_

The days trickled by and the list of cities grew longer. They drove by night and arrived in a new city each day. Sometimes they would pause long enough to have a day off and rest their tired eyes, but they prevailed. As the days went by, it became more and more clear to Maria that Michael was avoiding her. They shared the same small living quarters, but they didn't speak for over a week.

He'd disappeared that night into the darkness and left Maria alone at the club. He'd wandered back to the bus and lay in his bunk for hours tracing the lines of Maria's face over and over in his mind, cursing himself for past mistakes and the evil he knew still lurked in his heart. He closed his eyes and saw her on the dance floor, her blond hair falling around her face as their bodies entwined. He slowly let himself remember the feelings that had taken over his heart- the deceit dissolving away with every beat of the music. His intentions moving slowly from those of the past to those of purity with every second that passed. Of course Max had seen it- Max could always see the things in him that he couldn't face in himself.

He laid in silence, turning the events over in his mind until he heard another enter the bus. Instinctively he knew it was Maria, but he made no move to pull the curtain and speak to her. He couldn't- not after what he'd felt in his heart again. At that moment he'd understood that the only thing to do would be to let her go and ignore her. Maria was innocent, while he would forever be guilty. Maria had someone back home waiting for her, and he knew deep in his heart that when the tour ended she would go back to him. He knew it was useless to hope anything different. Neither of them could live if he was always feeling the way he'd felt on the dance floor that night.

So he allowed days to pass without Maria. They lived their interconnected lives separately. Only during the concerts did the electricity between them ever allow itself to reveal. Maria would stand off to the side, her fingers running over the chords effortlessly. She would stand with her eyes closed, feeling the music stirring something deep within her. She could sense his eyes on her and occasionally she would turn to look and catch his eyes. For a moment they would stare at each other eye to eye, the music that had become their lives pounding around them. In the music, they allowed themselves a pleasure that they would never allow themselves by day- the pleasure of truly looking the other in the eye.

But life went on, and the tour moved forward. One night, days after their dance at the club, Maria lay in her bunk in restless silence. The others had been asleep for some time, but she could feel the energy still running through her veins and knew it would be hours before sleep would come to her. She felt the wheels of the bus rolling under her as it moved toward the next city.

She quietly pulled the curtain back from her bunk and swung her legs over, easing herself to the floor. She walked slowly through the door, closing it behind her and then proceeded toward the front of the bus.

"Hey," she said quietly, coming up beside Max.

"Hey Maria," he greeted her with a smile.

Maria looked at the passenger's seat and let out a small laugh as she saw Liz curled up in a ball asleep. "I see she's not doing such a good job of keeping you company." She gently put her hand on Liz's shoulder, watching the girl stir and open her eyes. "Liz, go to sleep. I'll keep Max company."

Liz yawned, stretching her arms above her. She smiled, "Thanks Ria." She stood up and leaned over quickly, kissing Max on the cheek. "Night Max."

"Goodnight Liz, get some sleep." He said, glancing back as she walked toward the bunks. Maria took a seat and he smiled over at her. "So, can't sleep, huh?" He asked, his eyes fixed on the road rolling in front of him.

She sighed, smiling. "Nope, I'm afraid sleep isn't going to come to me for awhile. Shows always get my blood moving and often make it impossible to calm down afterward." She shrugged, "it's OK though. At least this way I can spend some quality time with Max."

He laughed, "oh yeah, quality time, because I'm such good company. I know what you mean about the shows though. I don't know how the others can just pass out afterward. My brain is always moving a million miles per minute. It's probably why I offer to drive every night; I know I'm not going to be sleeping so why not do something useful."

"That makes sense," she said as she turned her head, watching as the signs flew by. They sat for a moment in silence, each in their own thoughts as they watched the road stretching in front of them.

"So how do you like the tour so far?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

Maria smiled, leaning her head back on the seat. "Oh, I love it. I absolutely love touring and you guys are such a good band to tour with. I really love your fans and just love everything about your shows. I definitely don't have any regrets about coming on tour with you."

Max glanced sideways at her and saw a far off look in her eye. "You miss your family, though? Friends? Your boyfriend?" He asked, knowing the depths of the gleam of sadness in her eye.

She turned her head toward him and smiled weakly, "how did you guess?"

"I know that look. Believe me, I've had that look."

She sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, a part of me misses a lot of home. Kyle, my boyfriend, I miss him especially. It's just so hard leaving home for this long of a period of time." She paused, looking down at her hands. "It's just quite an adjustment."

Max nodded. "I know what you mean. I mean, I'm lucky. At least I have the band... I've known them my whole life. So for me, it's almost like taking the best of home with me every time we travel. I can imagine it would be hard for you, leaving everyone behind, especially your boyfriend. I don't know what I would do without Liz on tour with us. How long have you two been together?"

Maria laughed, shaking her head. "Oh, years. I think it's somewhere around four years. We stopped counting after the second year. Now whenever we get asked that we just say 'forever' because, really, it's been forever."

Max smiled, looking over at her as she gazed off into the darkness. "It's OK to miss him. We all miss someone."

Maria shook her head, blinking and turning back toward Max. "Well, it's like they say," she said and laughed, raising her voice in a song. "It's a winding road; I've been walking for a long time. I still don't know where it goes and it's a long way home. I've been searching for a long time. I still have hope I'm gonna find my way home."

Max looked over at her again as she finished. "Maria! You can sing? Why didn't you tell us this before?" He asked, incredulous.

Maria shrugged, smiling. "Eh, I've never really sung in front of a crowd before or anything. It's just something I do for fun when I'm alone. I like to sit and write lyrics, strumming my guitar and singing along. I never considered telling you because I figured you sang the songs and wouldn't want the intrusion."

"Not want the intrusion?" He exclaimed, the shocked expression still frozen on his face. "Your voice is amazing. I think it would fit perfectly with our sound. How about this- we'll try it out in practice a little bit. Just you and me, working on some things until we get it figured out. Then, if it works, we'll slowly integrate it into our show. I really think you have something there, Maria. I'd love to read your lyrics too."

Maria couldn't help the smile from spreading on her face. Music had slowly become her life over the years, working its way deeper and deeper into her heart as the years went by. As the stories of her life unfolded, she became more and more dependent on the melody to make the smile stay fixed on her face, and the light still shine from her eyes. To have Max compliment her on her voice and offer to work her into the show in such a way made her glow with pure contentment.

"I would love that, Max. I really, really would." She said and smiled, turning her head and looking out the window as the miles sped by them.

The days stretched onward in a flurry of shows, driving, and a feeling of comfort wrapping around them. Each day brought a new adventure as they traveled from city to city, playing three or four shows a week and using the other days to enjoy being together. Maria and Max began staying up late at night, closed up together working on lyrics and working Maria's voice into the chords of their songs. She loved being closer to the music, and he loved the melodic tone that she brought to the notes of the song.

Maria and Michael hardly spoke. She grew used to the silence between them, and slowly stopped wishing to hear him speak to her again. When they were together, he cast his eyes downward and hardly said a word. When they were apart, she erased him from her thoughts and instead focused her energy on Kyle and keeping him in her life while he was so far away. She longed to feel Michael again so close to her, but she learned to shut off the yearning that grew so deep within her soul. Their avoidance became the routine that allowed her to forget that there had ever been a moment when she'd felt so connected to another man.

**One night, many days later**

Alex pushed through the doors, and the group emptied out into the dark club. Maria sighed, looking around. She wondered why she'd ever agreed to come with them to another club. Max grabbed Liz's hand and she waved as he dragged her onto the dance floor. Slowly Maria made her way toward one of the tables lining the wall and sat down to watched. She lived her life as a bystander; a position forced upon her and made even harder by the fact that she knew who she wanted to be dancing with at that moment.

Michael leaned against the wall in the shadows as he watched Maria. He watched her smile as she waved at her friends on the dance floor, and then cast her eyes downward toward the ground. She looked so lonely. Inside, he knew she was thinking about him. Before he could convince himself not to, he slowly pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over toward her. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, but at the sense of his presence she slowly looked up.

She felt her heart swell as she looked into his eyes as he stood above her. The man she'd danced with weeks ago had melted away and in his place stood Michael, shy and unaware, standing above her as a question. Without a word she took his hand and he pulled her up, their eyes locking. He led her toward the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other.

And they danced. The music swept them away, the sensations so much the same but their feelings routed so much deeper than before. Michael felt his body cleansing the evil from his heart with every beat of the music, and likewise Maria felt the idea of Kyle slipping further and further away with every touch of Michael's skin against hers. They'd spent weeks distancing themselves from this familiar feeling and as they music pounded on their eyes opened and fell upon each other.

Michael shook his head, clearing the fog from his brain, and stopped dancing. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head again. "I- I have to go," he yelled over the music. He pulled his hand away and began to push through the crowd. His senses had come back to him and he cursed himself for allowing his heart to break free. The doors were in sight and he quickly pushed through and out onto the street. He walked past the people standing in line and as he walked on, the noise from the club began to fade with every angry step of his feet.

"Michael!" He heard the scream behind him and he felt her grab his arm. Slowly he turned and faced her. The questions clouded her eyes as she looked up at him, so unable to understand.

He shook his head and lowered his eyes, unable to meet her gaze. "Maria, go back to the club," he said, speaking his first words to her in weeks.

Michael," she shook her head. "Why do you always run away? I just don't understand."

"You'll never understand, Maria. No one ever will." He turned and began to walk away but she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly. "I understand," she whispered, entwining her fingers through his as she stared deep into his eyes. As he looked down at her, he saw for the first time something in her eyes. There was so much sadness hiding behind her dark eyes. As much as she smiled, he could see the pains of her past showing through. She saw him hurt only because she hurt as well.

He took the final step, closing the gap between them. He dipped his head quickly, engulfing her mouth in a kiss, hungrily taking her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly they both began to let go. In each other they saw something in themselves that they'd never seen before.

He pulled away slowly and put his mouth near her ear. "We need to talk," he whispered and she nodded, taking his hand. The hotel they'd stopped at for the night was only a few blocks away, and they walked the whole way hand in hand, taking peaks at the other as they walked. Subconsciously they both understood that what was going on was wrong, but they also understood that it ran so much deeper than they could ever imagine.

They stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed. Michael punched the number and looked back at her. He smiled slowly as the elevator began its ascent. "Thank you," he whispered as he leaned down again and kissed her, feeling her squeeze his hand in response.

The doors opened again and they began to walk slowly down the hall. He looked in front of them and saw a tall man leaning up against the wall, his brown hair falling carelessly in his eyes. The man looked toward them and quickly Maria dropped Michael's hand as she felt her heart drop with it.

"Kyle," the name swiftly escaped her mouth and suddenly, Michael began to remember.

* * *

The song that Maria sings: "Winding Road" by Bonnie Somerville


	4. Feel

A/N- This wound up being quite a long chapter, and I think it actually turned out pretty good. Only you, the readers, can tell though. So, please review. It makes it easier. (The lack of reviews on this story is actually starting to scare me. I really hope people are reading and enjoying this.) Anyway, I hope you like it. Also, just a reminder, the lyrics to the Early Morning Sunset are written by me- so please, don't steal anything without asking first.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_I do believe it's true that there are roads left in both of our shoes, but if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too. So brown eyes I'll hold you near, 'cause you're the only song I want to hear; a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere." -Death Cab for Cutie_

Maria felt her heart slam in her chest as the smile spread across Kyle's face and he pushed himself away from the wall. She painfully formed a weak smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" Her voice quivered slightly as the three stood staring at each other.

Kyle laughed, taking the few steps and closing the gap between the two. He swooped her up in a hug, placing a kiss gently on her lips. "Do I need an excuse, Ria?"

Michael dropped his eyes as the two embraced, shoving his hands nervously into his pockets. He didn't want to look up and see the happiness that should rightfully be placed in Maria's eyes. Kyle was back. He cleared his throat and the pair looked toward him.

"Um, Kyle, this is Michael. He plays the drums. Michael, this is Kyle... my boyfriend." She watched as they shook hands. "The rest of the group is still back at the club. I guess you'll meet them tomorrow." The silence fell like an awkward cloak over the group, suffocating the breaths from their chests as they stood. Maria and Michael both felt the guilt growing deep inside their hearts, multiplying by the minute.

"Hey man, it's nice to meet you," Kyle said sincerely, the smile still spread across his cheeks as he shook Michael's hand. He look back toward Maria, "Ria, it's so good to see you."

Michael let his gaze skip between the two. "Well, I think I'm just going to go get some sleep," he said and their eyes drew toward him. "I'm tired, and we have another show tonight, so... I guess I'll see you both tomorrow." He turned before they could say anything and began the trek down the hallway.

Maria watched him walk away and sighed, feeling the fear beginning to ease in her chest. She turned toward Kyle and smiled lightly. "So Kyle, what made you want to come and see me?" She asked after Michael had turned the corner.

He too smiled down at her. "It's been too long, Ria. I have the day off tomorrow, so I decided to drive up after I got off work this afternoon. It wasn't hard to find your hotel; I just had to call around." Kyle leaned forward and caught her mouth in a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and breathing slowly into her hair.

"I missed you so much, Maria." He sighed, leaning his weight and his trust into her. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, pressed so closely against hers. His heart beat for her, and she felt her cheeks redden in shame as she realized that hers beat for another.

**At the same time**

Michael walked the bright hallway in silence, the voices of Maria and Kyle fading behind him. He fumbled for his key in his pocket, pulling it out when he reached his room and opening the door quickly.

He sighed, flipping on the switch on the wall and illuminating the room in light. He looked around the room and caught his reflection on the mirror. In it, he saw himself standing in the doorway. He stood for a moment, staring at his pale complexion before shaking his head and turning to close the door. He stopped right before the door latched. He looked at the slit in the door.

"She won't come, you idiot." He mumbled, staring at the door. Yet, he couldn't stop the hope from forming in his heart at the thought that she just might. He walked away from the door and into the room. "Kyle is back. Two dances, two kisses, and it's over." He told himself, shaking his head as if to shake the thought of her from his mind. He pulled off his clothes, turned off the light, and slid into bed, not allowing himself to think of Maria lying in Kyle's arms.

**Late that night**

Maria lay awake in the darkness of the room. She could feel Kyle's presence next to her and hear his slow, content breathing. Her eyes hadn't closed the entire night. She couldn't erase the look of sadness that she'd seen in Michael's eyes when Kyle had kissed her. Her mind was a daze, turning over and over the events of the evening.

She shook her head slowly, pushing herself quietly up from her position on the bed. Her feet hit the floor soundlessly and she looked back at him lying peacefully on the bed before walking quickly toward the door. She slid out, the bright hallway greeting her.

She walked slowly down the hall, watching the numbers on the doors ascend as she walked. She turned the corner and stopped, the number jumping out at her. 319. She knew that behind the door, Michael lay. She shook her head, looking down at her bare feet. She didn't know what she'd expected to find.

Quickly she turned to walk away, but stopped when something caught her eye. She could see a faint slit of darkness between Michael's door and the doorway. She felt her heart flutter as she understood; he'd left it open for her. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was truly the right thing to do, and truly what he wanted. She knew he would be sleeping- would he even want to see her?

Without another thought, she pushed the door open, casting a slit of light on the floor of his room before she closed the door quickly behind her. The darkness consumed her before her eyes could adjust. She blinked, turning her head to the side. From the construct of her room, she knew where his bed would be. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped as she looked toward the bed and saw his eyes staring back at her. He leaned over and switched on the lamp, revealing her standing at the end of his bed.

She stood in silence and he looked at her. He traced her features silently as she stood, small and vulnerable. The feelings he'd felt at the beginning of the tour played at the back of his mind as he watched her stare at him. It would be so easy. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "What do you want, Maria?" He asked quietly.

She looked toward her feet, shame creeping up her neck. What _did_ she want? Why was she here? "I- I don't know," she admitted, looking back up into his eyes.

He stood up and walked toward her. Only inches from her, he looked down at her small form. "You need to go back," he said. As he looked at her, he realized that with only one swift movement he could wrap her in his arms and convince her to stay. He knew she longed for him to take the chance. "You need to go back to Kyle," he said firmly, pushing the thoughts from his mind.

"Michael, you don't understand, I just-" She began but he cut her off.

"I don't have to understand. Kyle is back and it's over. You know that and I know that. So, just go back to where you belong."

He didn't want her to see him, she realized as she looked up at his cold expression. He'd put his front back up; the same one he used with his friends. He was hiding again. She was no longer the one that he allowed to see his soul, but rather just another person he felt he needed to hide from. She looked into his eyes, her expression fluttering only slightly before she straightened her back and nodded. "Whatever you say, Michael." She said slowly, before turning and walked toward the door. She glanced back once, catching his eyes before slipping through the door.

He fell backward, sitting on the end of the bed. He sighed, shaking his head. She'd come and he'd pushed her away. Deep inside, he knew he was hiding, but in the outer layers of his heart he told himself that he was just doing what was best for her. He still couldn't fight the voice in his head, struggling to break through the outer layers of his heart and scream. The little voice that knew that what was best for her would have been to stay with him. Slowly, he felt the tears slip from his tired eyes.

**The next day**

Morning came and the group gathered for breakfast. Maria avoided Michael's eyes as she introduced Kyle to the group. The welcomed him with open arms, just as they had with her. They all ate breakfast and hit the town for shopping afterward. They'd added a second show to the city, so they wouldn't be traveling until late that night.

Kyle stayed for the show, standing in the front row with his eyes on her the entire time. Maria strummed the strings of her guitar and felt her voice rising from her chest. They'd been slowly working Maria's vocals into the show, and the entire band welcomed the change with open arms. There was something about the way her voice floated into the music that made it sound haunting.

She closed her eyes, feeling the beat of the music around her and her fingers falling over the chords effortlessly. The sweat beaded on her forehead and her heart beat faster as her voice raised into a melodic whisper, accompanying Max's in the chorus of the song.

_Break the icy darkness_

_Sliding slowly into the gray morning light_

_Your words melting with the light of the sun_

_Over the horizon breaking_

_As she melts slowly into you…_

_Slowly into you._

She sang the words, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she felt the reflection of her soul fly out in her words. The light had come, illuminating the truth in her heart.

After the show, she stood with Kyle outside the tour bus. The rest of the band had entered the bus after wishing Kyle farewell, allowing the two a moment alone to say their goodbye. She looked up at him as he leaned down, embracing her tightly. She sighed, feeling the emptiness in her heart.

"Maria," he sighed, "Maria I'm going to miss you." He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"It won't be long, Kyle," she reassured him and he nodded. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before removing her from his arms. He began to walk backwards, her eyes still on her.

"I love you Maria," He called, smiling before he turned and walked away from the bus.

"I love you too," she said softly, watching him go, her voice barely a whisper.

She turned and walked into the bus. She said her goodnights to the group gathered in the TV room, claiming she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. She walked back into the bedroom and found it deserted except for Isabel who was perched in her bunk, a book resting on her knees.

She looked up when Maria entered and smiled. "Hey Ria. Kyle seems really nice."

Maria smiled weakly. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Isabel looked at the sadness in Maria's eyes, noticing something she never had before deep within those deep eyes. "I'm sorry Maria. It's never easy saying goodbye."

Maria sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Isabel; I'll be fine." She said, reaching into her bag to pull out her pajamas and avoiding Isabel's inquiring gaze.

Isabel looked at the other girl thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side. "Maria, can I ask you something?" She asked. Maria looked up and nodded and Isabel considered her words carefully.

"You and Michael…" her sentence trailed off and Maria felt the crimson creep slowly up her neck. Isabel laughed, nodding. "You and Michael," she concluded with a smile. "I don't know how I didn't see it before."

Maria shook her head, letting her weight fall into the empty bunk behind her. "There is no Michael and me, Isabel." She said, feeling her throat constrict as she spoke. "Whatever it was, it's gone. That's just the way it has to be."

"Oh Maria," Isabel sighed, turning on her side to face Maria. "I know it's not easy. Kyle was your first love; no one is asking you to forget him. It's just, if what you and Michael have is real-"

Maria laughed bitterly, cutting off Isabel's words. "Oh Isabel," she sighed, the tears flowing to her eyes. "I wish it was that easy. I wish I could simply pass Kyle away as my first love, but it runs so much deeper than anyone could ever imagine. Kyle- Kyle saved me. Kyle has pulled me away from every vice that has ever clenched my heart, and saved me from every monster that lurked in my shadows. Kyle and I have been together for so long that I can't remember a time that I _wasn't_ dating him. Our love started off so vibrant and so true," her eyes glazed over wistfully. "That love has died with the passing of time."

Isabel looked at Maria for a moment before speaking. "Then why not end it, Maria? Maybe it's time to end things."

"That's just the thing, Isabel. I can't. Kyle and I have been together for so long that I can't remember what it's like to be without him." She sighed sadly, "and besides, it's not like Michael wants me anyway. I went to him last night after Kyle came back and he turned me away. He doesn't want me anymore."

"Maria, even if there is no Michael, maybe things should change. He could have been your sign. There are better things in the world waiting for you."

Maria smiled, looking over at Isabel gratefully. She nodded, "maybe you're right."

**That night**

Michael climbed slowly out of his bunk. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him, walking the short distance toward the front of the bus. He'd laid in silence for hours, hearing the soft breathing of his friends all around him. He knew sleep would not come.

Michael took a seat in the passenger seat next to Max, not saying a word as he leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes.

Max looked over at Michael sitting next to him, taking in the other man's sad features. For the first time he saw the fatigue in his features. The dark bags under his eyes stood out against his pale complexion and his limbs hung limp at his side. For the first time, Max saw the sadness in his body.

"Michael," he broke the silence and Michael turned his head to face Max. "Michael, I want to talk about Maria." He watched as a look of guilt spread across Michael's features. He began to speak but Max held up his hand. "I know I was cruel to you that night in the club, but I was just so scared. When I saw you with her, my mind just flashed back to past days. I was so scared that you were going to hurt her just like you'd done all the rest. I just couldn't watch you do it to Maria. I was so stupid and I know that. You've grown so much in the past year. I should have never said anything. You're smart enough to make your own decisions, and I now know that you would never have hurt her. I need to stop trying so desperately to watch out for you. I need to let you start making your own decisions. It wasn't until a couple days ago that I realized something. That night I saw you dancing with Maria, you were smiling. I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile. So, you deserve my apology."

Michael listened as Max finished, and shook his head sighing. "No Max, you were right. That night at the club... I was going to do to Maria just what I've always done. I could feel it growing inside of me. No matter how much I tried to suppress it, it just kept growing. I had this attraction to her and I had to have her, no matter what. The fact that she had a boyfriend only made the yearning stronger. When you stopped me that night in the club, you knocked sense into me. The second time we dance, it was no longer a dirty, vicious game. There was something else..." his voice trailed off. "That's over now, though. It's over."

"Why?" Max asked fiercely, catching Michael off-guard. "If you feel so strongly for her, Michael, then go for it. You're afraid she wants Kyle, right? Don't give up on her, Michael. I see the way you look at her... and I see the way she looks at you."

Michael let out a low laugh. "That's the thing, Max. I know she would have taken me over him. I turned her away, and I don't think she'll ever come back again."

Max looked over at him. "Don't give up, Michael. Never give up on what makes you so happy."

**The next night at the hotel**

"We're going to the club, Ria, do you want to come with us?" Isabel asked, examining her reflection in the mirror. She looked back toward Maria who was sitting on the hotel bed.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to stay here for the night. I just need a night to relax and listen to music."

Isabel looked down at Maria, a worried look on her face. "Are you sure, Maria? Don't let him get to you; you can come with us if you want. I'll make sure you have someone to dance with."

Maria shook her head at the offer. "No, don't worry Isabel. I'll be fine. Go, have fun, dance with Alex." She smiled as Isabel blushed. "I don't want to see you back here tonight."

"OK, well have fun." Isabel laughed as she walked toward the door. "I'll see you later, Maria."

The door closed behind Isabel and Maria smiled, looking down at her magazine. She turned the page, not allowing her mind to wander. She knew that if she allowed herself to think, she'd inevitably think of Michael. She couldn't think of him tonight- she couldn't let herself wonder who would get to dance with him in her absence.

Maria leaned over and turned on the radio in the clock-radio next to her bed. She turned the knob and settled on a station, allowing the music to fill the silence in the room. Music had always been able to ease her racing mind. She remembered when she had first learned the guitar. She'd been so young, her small fingers falling over the chords, struggling for such a long time to perfect her playing.

As she grew older, the music had become more and more of a routine, and had worked itself more and more into her life. Kyle had never missed a show. He'd stand in the front row and watch her just as he had at the last show. She could always feel his eyes burning into her, reassuring her of his presence. She'd become his stability, and the thought of yanking that stability away frightened her more than she could ever imagine. Things were different; they had been for months.

Maria heard the faint knock above the music. Slowly she stood, wondering who would be knocking. She swung the door open and when she saw him her heart fluttered, but a part of her knew he would come.

The softness had returned to Michael's eyes as he stood shyly in the doorway. He raised his head and looked at her wordlessly, a question still posed in his eyes. He was ashamed of his past and ashamed of turning her away that night in the last hotel. When Maria looked into his eyes, she could see everything.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Maria slowly stepped back, letting him into the room. The door closed behind him and he looked at her, the sorrow running deep in his dark eyes. She looked at his sad eyes and reached up, touching his face softly, wiping the stray tears from his warm cheeks.

He took her face in his hands and leaned over quickly, his mouth connecting with hers in one fluid motion. He ran his hands over her hair as their lips moved in rhythm with the music still playing in the background.

She pulled away and smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. They sat down and stared at each other for a brief moment before Maria spoke. "I wasn't sure, Michael," she said softly.

He lowered his head and nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry, Maria." His eyes locked with hers. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've put you through."

Quickly Maria placed her finger over his lips to stop him. "Don't apologize, Michael. I know why you did what you did. That night in the hotel when I came to your room, I know you told me to leave because you think that it was the right thing for me. Kyle and I have been together for years and for the longest time our love ran so deep. It isn't like that anymore, though. As time changes, things change... people change. When we danced in the club, I felt you, Michael. I felt you, and I knew. I knew that if I spent the rest of my life with Kyle that I would never get to feel the way I do with you ever again."

Michael smiled as he looked over at her. "I've never been the best kid, Maria. I've done some terrible things in my life. But with you," he sighed. "With you, everything felt right. I tried to fall into my old ways, but with you it was impossible."

He finished speaking and they stared at each other from across the bed. In the background, the song on the radio changed and as the beginning chords began, they both smiled at each other.

_And together there, in a shroud of frost the mountain air began to pass _

_Through every pane of weathered glass_

_And I held you closer than anyone would ever get._

Michael moved slowly over on the bed and Maria stretched out under him, their bodies fitting perfectly together as they looked into each other's eyes for assurance. With a trepidation he'd never felt, Michael leaned down and carefully kissed her, feeling her lips glide along his and allowing his hand to slide slowly along the exposed skin of her abdomen. She looked up at him, and they both knew. Their happiness wrapped around them and the music of their love played out, circling around they as they freed each other from the pains of their past. They slowly lost themselves in each other, knowing for the first time in their lives that everything they felt was real, and knowing that in each other they could find an answer.

* * *

The last song: "We Looked Like Giants" by Death Cab for Cutie (Yes, this was my Death Cab inspired chapter, I guess. :) )


	5. The Future

A/N- OK, so I've decided that I'm one chapter from the end. So, there will be this chapter and then one more and then Early Morning Sunset will be complete. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I seriously hope you guys enjoy it. (It's kind of cheesy, but please bear with me.) I looooove you, reviewers. You make this story so much fun to write. Again, the Early Morning Sunset lyrics are written by me, so please ask if you want to use them. Not that they're so great or anything, they're just all lines from my poetry so I don't really want them circling the internet without my knowledge, hehe. :) So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"We talked and then the moon was bright; your words were glowing as they drifted out of sight. And now the change of season sets in, nothing nothing feels just right. We fear these nights and then we compromise and the morning always comes. So just rest your eyes and we'll be in love... just rest your eyes and then we'll be in love again." -Azure Ray

_Maria dreamt that night. She found herself immersed in the fog of smoke. It fell so thick that she could feel it squeezing her lungs and making the forms around her blurry as she tried to peer around the small room. _

"_Come on baby, take a hit," the voice murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her ear as he pushed the hair away from her neck. She looked over at the blurry form beside her. His lips broke into a crooked half smile. He looked so familiar but her mind was so weak, she couldn't place his face. "You know you want it," he laughed, motioning in front of him._

_She looked at the mirrored table, her sins pushed into lines with the dollar bill rolled up beside them. She looked to her other side and saw Kyle slumped backward, his disapproving gaze fixed on her. He nodded toward the Coke and sighed, turning his head away from them. Although she didn't take the hit, time jumped and she could feel the blurry form above her. She felt the weight of deceit holding her down, felt herself screaming, felt the fear of loneliness sliding within her. How did she get to be so alone? How did he know exactly when to hit? Where did Kyle go?_

_She looked up at the form and saw the crooked smile looking back at her. Slowly she closed her eyes and let out a scream._

"Maria!" The voice dragged her out of her sleep and she opened her eyes. His form was still blurry from the sleep clogging her mind, but she saw the worried expression on Michael's face. Slowly, the shapes were forming around her and she felt the comfort of his embrace. The party from days long ago disappeared and in its place fell the small hotel room, the bed, Michael.

Michael leaned in toward her, wrapping his arm around her stomach and pulling him toward her. "Maria, are you OK? You screamed." His eyes were squinted in worry and confusion, and his hair was matted down from sleep. Slowly the events of the evening trickled back toward her and she felt the safety of his arms around her. She sighed, running her hand over his bare chest and nodded.

"Yeah Michael, I'm OK." She caught his eye and nodded again, attempting to shrug it off. "I'm sorry. I guess I was having a bad dream."

"Just as long as you're OK, Maria." He said softly, his eyes still fixed on her. "What did you dream about?"

She felt her heart drop and she turned her head to the side, afraid to meet his eyes for fear that his look of concern would bring the truth out of her. "I don't really remember," she said quietly, the lie flowing freely from her lips. She turned back toward him, "get some sleep. Morning will be here soon."

Within minutes she could hear Michael's steady breath beside her, his arm still wrapped protectively around her. She hadn't dreamed of those days for a long time. She hadn't let herself remember the past and the days she'd tried so hard to forget. She couldn't let herself remember the smoky rooms, the elevated feeling of being free, the darkness of lost memories and lost time. She couldn't let herself remember Rick and how he tried so hard to steal her soul.

Slowly she turned over and closed her eyes, feeling the tears stain the pillow as she drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**The Next Day**

Word spread quickly among the group, and by evening Maria knew that everyone knew that she and Michael were different than they used to be. No one said anything, but by the knowing glances and small smiles in her direction she understood. They'd known Michael their whole lives; it was only natural that they could sense the shift.

That night they had another show. About an hour before the show Maria was walking around in the backstage area searching for Liz. She felt a hand grab hers, and she was quickly pulled off to the side into the shadows. She leaned her body up against the wall and smiled when she saw Michael grinning mischievously at her.

She laughed. "Yes, Michael? Did you have something you needed to tell me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I just couldn't resist the opportunity to drag you into a dark corner and have my way with you," he whispered, smiling as he stepped toward her and pressed his body weight against her, pinning her to the wall. "Don't you feel violated?"

"Oh, in every way." She nodded sincerely, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

He leaned forward and placed his mouth by her ear. "Come to my room tonight. They're all going clubbing, but I want to stay with you; we can talk," he whispered, pulling away to look in her eye.

She nodded, "of course." She felt her cheeks flush, knowing that there was so much she hadn't yet told him of her past. Her mind was flooded with hidden memories that she had never revealed to anyone… anyone but Kyle, that is. She knew that he could have no idea, looking at her today, the darkness that had once wrapped itself around her.

He moved away slowly and smiled. "See you tonight, Maria," he said and waved as she continued on her quest to find Liz.

**That Night**

She could feel his eyes on her at the concert that night. Unlike before, however, the feeling brought her comfort and stability. She could feel him backing her up as her melodies blended ominously with Max's, and as she sang the words to the song she'd written with Max a few weeks ago, she turned slowly to face him.

_You are the sun forever lighting my sky_

_You push away the raindrops,_

_Wiping away the tears from the beautiful face of heaven._

_Your smile warms the dawn of tomorrow_

_You are the sun,_

_I am your day,_

_And you will forever make me brighter._

_Brighter…_

_Brighter._

He smiled at her as she finished the song and the crowd burst out in applause. Through the haze of the cigarette smoke hanging thick in the air, she could see the promises etched deep within his eyes and, for a moment, she felt safe.

After the show, the group headed to the motel to shower and change, and then the others headed off for a local club. Maria stood in front of the mirror for a long moment after Isabel had left their room. She looked at her fair skin, the blonde hair framing her face, her light eyes. As she looked at herself in the mirror, so healthy and alive, her mind shifted. Slowly, she watched as her form transitioned from the lively person that she'd allowed herself to become, back to the Maria she'd been so many days before. She saw the circles under her eyes, her sunken cheeks, the dark eyeliner setting off her dark eyes, her limp hair falling toward her shoulders in a tangled mess.

There were so many memories she'd forced herself to forget, and with the help of Kyle, she had been able to forget. He'd helped her push her past away and forge her future. It felt impossible to think that she was now going to push _him_ out as well. Kyle, the only one who'd stood by her and saved her from the smoky parties, the boy with the crooked smile, and the familiar white lines on a cracked mirror.

She quickly pulled her eyes away from her reflection, pushing the memories back under the surface of her brain, and reached down to buckle her shoe. When she looked back up at the mirror, she was back; the same lively, energetic Maria stared back at her that she'd gotten used to over the past months of freedom from her past.

She grabbed her key off the night side table, flicked off the lights, and walked through the door out into the hallway. She walked quickly to Michael's room, her nerves jumping with every step. She had tried to not think of the things she was going to reveal to Michael that night, and tried even harder to not think of the way he'd react.

She knocked lightly at the door and within moments Michael opened it. The smile spread across his face, drawing his eyes into thin lines as he looked at her. "You look amazing, Maria." He moved aside to let her into the room.

She smiled as she looked around the room. He'd turned down the lights and placed candles around the room. On the table in the corner he'd laid out a meal and there was champagne cooling in the plastic ice bucket on the bed-side table. She looked back at Michael and laughed, "very romantic, Michael." She said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him toward her.

"Well, I work with what I have," he said, laughing as well, as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. After he sat, they began eating slowly in silence. There was a tension between them- she could feel it as she chewed her food silently. They both knew what they wanted and they knew what each other wanted, but they also understood that there were mountains separating them from this happiness. There were so many obstacles that still needed to be faced and Maria feared that she didn't have the strength to face them.

When they finished their meal Maria looked up, catching his eye. "We do need to talk, Michael." She said quietly and slowly he nodded, taking her hand and leading her toward the bed. They sat side by side and Maria looked down at her hands. She knew what she needed to tell him but she didn't know how to begin.

"Michael, there's this whole other part of me." She said, raising her eyes to meet his. "There's this whole other part of me that you don't know. Really, no one knows it anymore. I was so different before I came here and I've been through so much pain in my life that, looking at me now, no one can even see. I've been so scared of my past for so long. When I came on tour with you all I was so excited to be somewhere where no one could judge me anymore for things in the past, because no one knew of my past. I know that the only way that you'll ever truly understand me, though, is if I finally let this all go. I need to stop hiding from the things in my past, and so that's why I've decided to tell you. Everything."

She stopped for a moment and Michael took her hand. "Whatever it is, Maria, you know I'll listen."

She smiled, letting him see that she did know. She looked down at their fingers entwined between them and sighed, feeling something inside of her release as the words began to fall from her lips. "When I was in high school I got into some… some really bad things. Kyle and I had been going out since our freshman year, but around the time of our junior year I began to grow restless and bored. I started hanging around with this guy Rick a lot and I started drifting away from Kyle. I'd go to parties every weekend, I started drinking heavily, and I grew dangerously addicted to cocaine. It's hard for me to admit how dependent on those stupid drugs I was, but it's true. I felt like I needed them to live, and I started doing anything I could to get my next hit. Kyle became a side note as I pushed him out more and more every day. Rick was my lifeline- he was my connection to the life that I had grown to love and he was the one that provided me with every drug I could imagine.

"It was the night of a party my senior year that I finally saw the consequences of my actions, and I finally saw the pain that I was bringing not only myself, but everyone around me. Kyle and I went to this party and I took a few hits, but something was off that night and my judgment blurred. Rick..." Maria felt her voice crack as the tears began to pool under her closed eyelids. She felt Michael's grip on her tighten and she continued. "Rick must have put something in the cocaine or the alcohol or something. He _knew_ how dependent I was. I wasn't just dependent on the cocaine, I was dependent on _him_. He put something in it, and he tried to rape me. The only reason he didn't succeed is because Kyle found us before he could and he… he saved me. Kyle saved me and forced me to see that I was tearing myself apart day by day.

"After that night I got clean, and I began to cling to a new drug- Kyle. We grew closer than we ever had before and I felt like I would collapse without him. A year or so ago things began to slip between us, and things haven't been the same. That's why I came on tour. I needed to get away from that town and from Kyle and just think. Everyone in that stupid town thinks of me in the same way. No matter how clean I get, I'll still be crazy, coked up Maria. Even Kyle thinks of me that way still in a way, even though he'll never admit it. He knows he saved my life and he knows that I need him... needed him. I needed him because no one else had ever looked at me like he did. No one else could look past the drugs and my screw ups and just see me for who I was. That's why Kyle and I are so close, and that's why it seemed impossible for me to ever break up with him. I've been with Kyle for longer than I can remember, and until I came on tour I never thought of being with another man." Maria's eyes flicked upward as she took a breath. "Until I met you. I'm so scared of pushing away everything I have ever known and I'm so scared of admitting to you that I was once so weak and dependent, but here I am, Michael. This is me. I'm crazy and I've messed up in the past but I'm just Maria."

Maria stopped and blinked, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks with her spare hand. Her eyes were locked on Michael's when he reached up and grabbed her hand as it ran over her damp cheek. With his thumb he brushed away the tears, still holding her hand in his. She watched as a small smile formed on his lips.

"You don't need Kyle anymore, Maria. I can see you. Do you remember the first day I met you?" He held her eyes as she nodded, thinking back to the hot, summer day in Roswell. "I don't let people in, Maria. It's extremely hard for me. That night I walked you home, I _needed_ to walk you home, because I needed to let you in. I saw you the first time I met you. When I was in high school I wasn't the best person either. I was terrible toward girls- I would lead them on and leave them hanging; it was the name of my game. I never let anyone in yet I was allowed to feel on the top of the world. The deception gave me this unnatural high that I couldn't replace with anything. When I danced with you the first time, I was drawn to you like I'd never felt before. Max saw us and confronted me outside the bathroom, begging me to not go back to my old ways. The thing is," he placed his hand on her cheek, "it wasn't about that with you. I see you, Maria."

Maria felt her breath catch as she looked into his eyes. Her lips spread into a smile and she leaned forward, placing her lips on him. "And you, Michael... I feel you."

Together they sat side by side in the dim light of the room. They sat in silence, their words still echoing through the room and through their hearts. Each one of them had pasts of deception and addiction, but each one had worked their way out. They sat next to each other on the eve of a new life. In each other they saw a future. Although there were still so many mountains to cross, Maria felt safe as she leaned her weight against Michael's chest. She felt safe passing her dependence onto the boy she'd met in Roswell who'd known her the first time he saw her.


	6. Endings

A/N- Well, this is it- the final chapter of Early Morning Sunset. I just want everyone to know how much I enjoyed writing this story. It's meant so much to me. Although it wasn't my most popular story of all time, I truly enjoyed writing every word of it. So, I hope you all enjoyed it as well and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. Thank you reviewers, I owe this all to you.

* * *

Chapter 6

"_And I knew it from the start. Our arms are opened wide and your head is on my stomach, and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep. Here we are on this 18th floor balcony; we're both flying away..." -Blue October_

The tour moved forward quickly. Each night a new town, a new room filled with smoke, melodies, devoted fans, and hope, and another night wrapped in the happiness and security that the tour brought to Maria. She knew that when the tour ended she would have to go back to Marshall and face Kyle. She didn't know what she would say to him- what words could explain such a strong shift in emotion? They'd both felt it, but each had been too afraid to verbalize what they knew the other understood. They'd once been so strong that even when they'd felt the fault of their foundation cracking, they'd held on with clenched, white knuckles, praying to regain the stability that had once been theirs.

Michael could feel the tension in her muscles when she slept beside him at night. He ran his hands over her hair, whispering promises into her ear as she drifted off into sleep. He understood the fear she held in ending the relationship that had composed her life, and he was patient with her. She was almost surprised at the amount of his understanding, but then at the same time she'd predicted it. While most looked at Michael as spontaneous, free, and almost angry, Maria looked at Michael and saw the softness in his spirit and his willingness to bend and catch her weight.

They spent their last night of the tour overnight in the small town where they'd played. They all went out to a local club and danced, laughed, drank, and enjoyed the freedom of the road that they could never feel at home. They smiled at each other in an understanding: it was their last night together on tour and their last night to feel the liberty of openness. They raised their glasses to an amazing sold out tour and to the permanent addition of Maria as their bass guitarist and back-up vocalist.

When the night ended they all hugged each other tightly, feeling the warmth of each other and the warmth of the connection they'd formed on the road. They all headed off to their respective rooms and Michael and Maria lay in bed through the wee hours of the morning facing each other and whispering words that got swept away with the passing minutes. They each recalled countless stories from their pasts and their enormous dreams for the future. At times they would lay in silence, staring at each others' silhouettes in the darkened room, the other's eyes glistening with hope as they spoke no words yet communicated novels to one another. Finally they fell asleep wrapped up in a delicate embrace, Maria's cheek falling onto the security of Michael's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

The next morning Michael rolled over, feeling the warmth of the sunlight spilling through the window and onto his face. He reached his arm to his side and opened his eyes as he felt the emptiness where Maria had fallen asleep the night before. He sat up, blinking as he looked around the room. She sat in a chair by the window, her chin resting on her knees as she stared out at the world. Her eyes were glazed over as she sat looking out the window in front of her. He stood up and walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder gently. She jumped slightly, turning away from the window and toward him. She smiled, looking up into his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, leaning down and brushing her lips.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing. "Good morning."

"Are you OK?" Michael asked, looking down at her. "When I woke up you looked like you were lost in thought."

"Yeah, I'm OK. I was just thinking..." She trailed off, her eyes falling downward.

Michael took his finger and tilted her chin upward. Her eyes lifted and focused on him. "Thinking about what? What's wrong, Maria?"

Maria sighed. "The tour is over. We're going back to Roswell. That means... that means I have to go to Marshall too. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how it's all going to play out and that makes me anxious."

Michael nodded, still looking down at her. "I'll come with you, Maria. I mean, I don't have to go with you to see Kyle. I'll stay in a hotel or something and you can go to talk to him. I want to go with you; that way you'll know that I'm there for you."

A smile formed on her lips as she spoke. He smiled back down at her and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, her body leaning into his. "Thank you, Michael. Thank you so much."

**The Next Day**

The group slowly made their way back to Roswell, enjoying the few moments that were left of their tour. They talked and laughed, and when they entered the town the bus fell silent. They watched the town pass by as they slowly rolled down the main drag, a small smile forming on their lips as their home appeared in front of them, tangible and real.

They unpacked the bus, dragging the equipment through the store and back up into the musty attic. The dust sat thick on the surfaces of the attic; it had sat in silence for months, just waiting for their return and waiting to be filled with life again.

After they'd unloaded the things, they stood around in the store talking. Michael's eyes caught Maria's and she nodded. It was time to go back to Marshall.

**Later That Day**

The sun hung high in the clear blue sky as they drove into town, the buildings casting long shadows on the street. Maria smiled lightly as she looked around at the surrounding town as they drove down the street. "Marshall," she said quietly, her voice escaping as a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Are you OK?" Michael asked, looking over at her distant eyes as she stared out the buildings.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, letting her head fall back on the seat. "It's just, being here. So much of me is wrapped up in this town.

Maria directed Michael to the one small motel in the center of town and they carried their bags into the small, stuffy room. Michael slowly got settled into the room. Maria sat on the bed silently, watching him move around. She watched him walk back and forth from the bathroom to his bag, his familiar form bringing an odd sense of ease to the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She didn't know how she could understand so much about Michael, someone she'd only met a few months earlier, while Kyle had become such a mystery to her.

Michael stopped, looking back at her and smiled. He walked over and sat on the bed next to her, his eyes fixed on her face. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I should go," she said quietly.

He looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding. She got up and he followed her to the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him.

A small smile fell on his face as he looked at her standing in the doorway. "Come back to me, Maria." He said softly, and she nodded. She understood that a part of him still feared that she wasn't ready to let go of this town, these memories, and the pieces of her past scattered on the abandoned Marshall streets. She'd said it herself, so much of her is wrapped up in this town, and he'd understood that she meant Kyle.

Maria walked down the sidewalk, her feet leading her on the path she'd taken so many times before. She could get to Kyle's house with her eyes closed. She'd taken this road so many times, wearing down the path with her high expectations and dreams of the future. As she walked down the street, passing the houses with perfectly manicured lawns and perfectly manicured families, she thought about Kyle. In her mind she could see a picture of him sitting on the pier by the small river on those hot summer days when they were younger. He'd leaned into her with such protection, the sun reflecting off of his light hair as he smiled secretly at her. It was funny how things could change and how they continued to change, no matter how much she'd tried to pin them down. Life could stand still, but change would forever push them into motion.

She walked through the gate and up the steps, pausing for a breath before she rang the doorbell. He answered the door, a smile stretching across his face as he looked upon her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and for a moment she stopped, allowing herself to feel lost in him again. She felt the tension he could never hide, and pulled away looking up at him.

"Can we take a walk?" She asked and he nodded, the smile on his face beginning to show concern. They fall in step beside each other, walking silently as the birds chirped happily around them. He looked over at her many times as they walked, afraid to ask the questions burning in his mind. Finally she looked toward him, watching his arms swing silently as they walked.

"Kyle..." She said, stopping as the name escaped her lips. They stood looking at one another, both afraid to say the words sitting at tip of their tongues.

He smiled sadly, looking down at her. "It's over, isn't it?" He asked, knowing the answer. She looked up at him, nodding slowly, knowing that although there was a great divide between them, he could still read the sadness in her eyes.

He nodded as he looked at her. "Maria, I know. I've seen it coming probably as long as you have. Although I tried to act like life was the same, I know things have been different. I could feel you pulling away from me."

She felt the tears brim her eyes as she looked up at him. He reached down, running his thumb over her cheek. "Oh Kyle," she moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. "I have loved you for so long."

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "I can't hold onto something that isn't there anymore, Ria. You've been drifting for a long time. It's selfish for me to hold onto you anymore." He paused. "There is someone else, isn't there?"

She looked away and nodded slowly.

He leaned in close to her ear and pushed her hair away, speaking softly. "Fly free, Ria, fly free." He leaned down, kissing her softly before pulling away and dropping his hands to his side.

She stepped back and wiped her tears. "Can we walk for a little more?" She asked, knowing where they needed to go. He nodded and began walking. They walked in silence again, both feeling the difference. The weight had been lifted off of them. They were no longer forced to believe in something that no longer existed, and could finally begin to mend their friendship.

They rounded the corner and the playground came into view. Kyle stopped, looking upon it, and then turned toward her with a question in his eyes. They'd loved this playground. They'd gone there for years, sitting side by side on the swings for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes sitting in silence just enjoying each other. Maria smiled at Kyle and nodded. Together, they walked.

They sat down on the swings, not saying a word. They slowly swayed back and forth, their feet dangling from the swings as they hadn't done in years. Kyle's eyes stayed on Maria, wondering why they'd come here, to this place they'd shared for so long- the nights when the summer heat and the heat of their love had wrapped so tightly around their hearts, encasing them in a happiness they hadn't felt since.

Maria looked at him and smiled, nodding her head slowly. She dug her feet into the sand and pushed off, feeling the wind blow through her hair as she swung. She laughed, feeling herself fly through the air. She was finally flying free. Kyle smiled as he looked at her, nodding in understanding as he watched her laugh. Together they sat as the day began to fade, swinging side by side as they hadn't done in years.

**Later That Day**

Darkness had fallen by the time Maria pushed the door open and entered the dark motel room. She closed it silently behind her and turned toward the room. There was a single light on by the bed, casting an eerie dim light on the entire room. Michael was sprawled on the bed, his long legs stretched out and his arm resting under his head. She stood for a moment, looking down at his sleeping form, a smile creeping on her face. She sat down next to him, still not moving to touch him, not wanting to disturb his slumber.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist before he pulled her toward him and she stretched out, resting her chin on his chest. His eyes opened and a smile crept up on his face as he looked down at her.

"You knew I was here," she whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded, a tender smile on his face. "I feel you always, Ria."

Maria felt a warm feeling begin to spread through her as she looked up at him. She slowly inched her way up and their lips connected in the soft light. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the happiness begin to wrap around the room. She had found herself in him, and she knew that she and Michael would fly together forever- happy and free, the weight of the world lifting off of their shoulders.


End file.
